Foi por amor
by boneyking-ofnowhere
Summary: O sacrifício da flor.
1. I

Era como se nada mais existisse a sua volta. As ruínas, as pessoas que observavam a cena caladas, os ruídos dos escombros. Ela estava ajoelhada, de olhos arregalados, vidrados na sua própria tragédia.

Dois corpos. Paralelos, não distantes. Frios. Ela se encaminhou a eles, e fez todos os procedimentos possíveis para ter certeza de que estavam _realmente_... Mortos. Já sabia disso desde que tocara nos dois, mas precisava se certificar. Precisava encontrar uma ponta de esperança, uma linha tênue em que pudesse se agarrar. Mas ela não existia, voltara à estaca zero. Estavam _mesmo, ali, mortos_. E não conseguia fazer nada. Inútil, como sempre. Não pôde evitar aquilo, e agora estava tudo, absolutamente tudo, acabado.

Ajoelhada entre os dois corpos, tentou ser forte, mas não conseguia. Sob tal circunstância, só conseguia fazer com que as lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto como um rio sem rumo.

Lembrou-se de Tsunade, de Chiyo baa. Lembrou-se de quanto havia estudado para proteger àqueles que amava, e para, pelo menos, assemelhar-se um pouco com suas duas inspirações. Ambas conseguiram, no final, salvar pessoas queridas, mesmo que tivesse custado suas próprias e preciosas vidas. Enquanto Sakura estava ali, impotente, com sua teoria inútil e fresca na cabeça, sem conseguir agir.


	2. II

_ - Tsunade-sama..._

_ - Entre, Sakura._

_A garota entrou. Viu que Tsunade estava meio atolada, mas tinha tantas coisas para perguntar... Acabara de voltar da missão de Suna, na qual Gaara, o Kazekage, havia falecido. Porém, Chiyo dera sua própria vida para lhe salvar, através de um jutsu total e exclusivo dela. Não que quisesse, ou que cogitasse usar ou ao menos tentá-lo. Mas precisava perguntar em quê ele se baseava, com certeza Tsunade sabia, apesar do grande desprezo que Chiyo sentira por Tsunade, e vice versa. Queria testar sua própria inteligência._

_ - Acho que você leu os relatórios sobre a última missão, shishou. Leu sobre como Gaara voltou a viver, graças ao jutsu especial da Chiyo baa. Queria saber se..._

_ - Shizune, poderia nos dar um momento? – Disse, levantando seus óculos de leitura da ponta do nariz para cima. Após a assistente sair, prosseguiu._

_ - Tinha certeza que viria até aqui me perguntar sobre o jutsu daquela velhota malcriada. Conheço-te bem, Sakura. Você quer saber em que ele se baseia, não é? Você quer saber como funciona, não porque você queria usar ele um dia, longe disso. Mas precisa certificar-se se sabe fazer na teoria..._

_Na mosca. Sakura parecia até um pouco atordoada com a conclusão certeira de Tsunade, mas não era para menos: Ela a conhecia suficientemente bem para saber que aquilo era, deveras, típico dela._

_ - Presumia que saberia do que estou falando, shishou. Presumo também que você saiba meus motivos._

_ - Sim, Sakura. Eu sei quais são._

_ - Então poderi..._

_ - Sessão privada da biblioteca, nos registros de Suna. Estão ordenados por nome, você encontrará tudo que precisa ali. Sei que irá entender. Só não se esqueça que esse jutsu não trata-se de reposição ou reconstrução celular, ainda menos de chakra propriamente dito. Lidar com energia vital é ainda mais complicado que jutsus médicos, mas eu confio em você. Você não poderá treinar, essencialmente, mas estou certa de que entenderá tudo. Depois de Shizune, você é a melhor médica de Konoha, uma de minhas mais honrosas aprendizas. E se, ao menos, cogitar alguma vez na vida, usar esse tipo de jutsu, certifique-se que a pessoa mereça. _

_ - Tsunade-sama... Muito, muito obrigada._

_Reverenciou-a e saiu de lá correndo em direção à biblioteca. Tinha certeza que passaria dias, e até semanas lá, tentando entender toda a lógica por trás daquilo._


	3. III

_ - Consegui – Disse, com um sorriso humilde estampado no rosto – Entendi uma boa parte dos manuscritos, alguns termos eu precisei pesquisar, mas acho que peguei o jeito da coisa, mesmo sem praticar._

_ - Você sempre me surpreende, sua testuda – Ino fazia uma cara engraçada de assombro com vontade de rir – Eu, particularmente, não teria bolas. Não entendo porque ficou tão obcecada no jutsu da velhinha da areia..._

_ - Você entende sim, sua porca, Não precisa nem pensar muito... Eu só não quero ser... Inútil, sabe? Aquele idiota do Naruto já fez muito por mim. Não quero precisar usar isso, mas é sempre bom ter ao que recorrer, né?_

_ - E por acaso você daria a sua vida pelo Naruto?_

_ - Mas é óbvio, não é? Ele se arrisca toda hora pra me proteger, eu acabo sempre saindo como o estorvo, a merda do peso que ele tem que carregar pro resto da vida. Ele mudou muito, sabe? Me mudou muito também. Eu me sinto absurdamente bem quando estou com ele. Acho que isso seria também, uma forma de agradecer, o jeito que ele me faz sentir._

_ - Mas e o Sasuke-kun?_

_ - Ele é outra história, Ino. Você sabe que eu nunca vou esquecer ele, nunca. Mas acho que não precisaria dar a vida por ele. Ele já tentou tirar a minha mesmo..._

_ - Parece que essa é sua primavera mesmo, e você se tornou por completo uma flor linda – Ino sorriu, beijou a testa da amiga – Mas acho que devemos ir almoçar, não?_

_ - Sim, por favor, minha cabeça ainda dói... – E seguiu Ino._


	4. IV

_Então era isso?_

Aqueles segundos de meras lembranças, que lhe passaram absurdamente rápido, bem como as suas lágrimas que ainda jaziam frescas no chão, fizeram com que absolutamente tudo fizesse sentido. À medida que os segundos passavam arrastados entre os dois corpos, seu coração batia como se quisesse sair de dentro da caixa torácica. Engraçado como nos momentos em que a adrenalina está alta e o risco/certeza da morte é de quase 100%, os órgãos parecem funcionar a todo vapor, como quisessem compensar pela vida inteira.

_Era isso_, chegara a hora, enfim, de colocar a teoria complexa e patética a qual submetera-se a absorver em prática. Provavelmente Ino, em meio a multidão silenciosa, deve ter percebido antes mesmo dela própria. As lágrimas não cessaram, mas transformaram-se, gradativamente em um grande sorriso, gerado por todas as memórias que lhe passavam, agora, como um filme, pela cabeça.

Moveu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Viu Sasuke. Viu Naruto. Tão brancos quanto uma folha de papel. Não pareciam estar em paz, não haviam cumprido suas missões em Terra. Não era justo que morressem, porém, o jutsu só poderia ser aplicado a uma pessoa, apenas. A ideia mirabolante de dividir sua energia vital e trazer à vida os dois lhe veio em mente, mas não era _possível_.

Teria de escolher um dos dois.

Na sua perspectiva, depois de tudo que houvera, ambos mereciam, obviamente.

Mas Naruto... Naruto não podia morrer. Simplesmente não podia. Não tinha _paz_ em seu rosto morto, ainda tinha tantas coisas para resolver, tantos triunfos para vivenciar. Seu lugar era _aqui_, vivo.

Sasuke... Já tinha vivido tanta coisa, causado tanta coisa, sofrido tanto. Pensou que, talvez, ele precisasse descansar, e lembrou-se do diálogo de tantos anos atrás.

"_Se não puder ficar... Me leve contigo!_"

Pegou na sua mão gelada. Se ele não era digno de ficar nesta vida, ela iria juntar-se a ele em breve, em outra, se houvesse. A outra mão repousara no peito de Naruto, dando início ao processo. Que Naruto fizesse bom proveito dessa nova chance de viver. Que, pelo menos agora, ela tivesse sido útil, e sentia que estava sendo. Que ele tivesse plena convicção de que fora amado. Incondicionalmente.

O som apocalíptico pareceu voltar aos ouvidos de Sakura, ao mesmo tempo que o próprio ia se distanciando, e seu corpo ia caindo lentamente do lado de Sasuke, com um sorriso lindo estampado no rosto.

A flor, enfim, morta.

* * *

A claridade fazia com que fosse quase impossível ver quem estava segurando sua mão. Mas era Sasuke, e ele sorria, ao contrário do corpo gélido que deixara em vida.

_Ela mesma nunca sentira-se tão viva_.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso aqui tava demorando de mais pra sair, mas saiu. Confesso que não gostei tanto do resultado final, mas acho que vocês poderão vir a gostar. É uma teoria velha minha, e eu morro de vontade que isso aconteça. Resolvi postar tudo de uma vez também, porque não aguento postar capítulo por capítulo em dias diferentes, levando em consideração que a fanfic já está prontinha...

Reviews?


End file.
